The Sinners' Angel
by RangerStrider
Summary: A broken man who had once strove to be a hero. What will he achieve when given an opportunity to become a true Hero of Justice? Will be be able to form lasting bonds and forge new friendships? Or will ever present evil destroy his very soul? Only time will tell from here on.
1. Old dog, New tricks

**Hey Hey Hey, Don't sue me! I don't own Fate/Stay Night or High-school DxD! But I mean, pretty standard intro right? To note, it ain't going to be about Shirou. As of now that is. But maybe later! This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while now, so I might as well start writing.**

 **(No pairings as of yet)**

 **Other info- To those who are coming because of my other fic, alas. I'm struggling on where I want to go from where I am now on there, so it is on the back-burner. Apologies**

 **IMPORTANT- Would enjoy having a beta-reader**

* * *

A world made for war, made to be an endless factory of outpouring weapons. A desolate landscape filled with smoke and swords, the ground forgotten and dead. Massive gears hung many miles above in the sky, a mockery of the concept of gravity. In this lonely world stood a man standing at just above 6ft in a red outfit, the former shroud of a saint. He wore black body armor with white lines crisscrossing it in a stylized look, and was wearing what looked similar to a kilt, but was just his red shroud hanging down, tied off. His eyes were the color of steel, had pure white hair, and had his arms crossed, a puzzled look on his face.

However, he was not the only inhabitant of this world of swords. There were two other beings in the world, locked in conversation. One of them was a tall woman dressed in greens and with a crown of olive leaves, while the other was the most beautiful woman imaginable. Her hair was whatever color anybody perceived it as, the same with her dress and overall looks. These two were Gaia, the will of the Earth, and Alaya, the will of humanity. These two were usually at odds towards each other, but were locked in deep conversation.

The man in red was interested in this conversation, simply because of the two people who were talking. Alaya was his commander/ slave overlord... thing? She represented the overall will of humanity to grow stronger, survive, learn, and adapt. Obviously, he vehemently disliked his slave driver, as to save humanity, she often sent him to massacre anything that threatened humanity, including witnesses. Man woman or child. However, Gaia was no friend to him as well. Gaia was the overall will and strength of the Earth. Needless to say, she hated humanity, as she didn't need them to survive, but they needed and even harmed her to survive. She also weakened his magecraft, his ability to create a world of swords. He was at a loss for what could have driven them to such deep conversation, so he attempted to listen in. Attempt being the key word.

"'Send him to...' We need to work together as...' NO! this isn't a scheme...' Why?...' ... best interest...'" They kept casting furtive glances towards him, and continued talking.

"Oi," the man in red called out. "If you two are actually talking somewhat amiable, and in my world no less... What are you two planning to do with me?" In normal circumstances, the man would have simply sat on his hill of swords contemplating his existence. He had grown bitter from the tens of thousands of times he had no control of his body and was forced to kill millions, but this interested him. What was so important that it could drive sworn enemies to help each other?

Gaia peered disdainfully towards the man, and then sneered at him, asking, "And what business of yours is that Counter Guardian? You are but a slave to Alaya's will. Why would we ever tell you?" The man simply raised his arms wide, and the weapons arose. Thousands. Halberds, axes, pikes, spears, knives, short-swords, long-swords, hand-and-a-half swords, maces, hammers, katanas. There were weapons of gods. There were weapons of lowly mercenaries. Weapons of heroes. Weapons of villains. Weapons of comrades. Weapons of traitors. Weapons meant to bring peace. Weapons meant to spill blood. Weapons that were known as legends. Weapons that were forgotten. A world made for war.

"Because," the man began, "This is my world. It is all that I have, and ever will be. Alaya may control me, but my body is made of swords. Steel is my body, and fire is my blood"

"Now now Shi-" Alaya was cut off when the man suddenly snarled,

"That is not my name. I gave that up."

"Ah, of course, my little archer, but still. Be nice to our guests." She grinned a demeaning, mocking smile, resembling how an owner would smile at an offending puppy that had just made a mess. The man stiffened at the reminder of his slavery and old name, but held back any remarks. She could always make him go on genocide runs more often, and although he was jaded and cynical, he would rather not. But he was a sword in his soul, so he calmed himself, and held his tongue.

"So!" Alaya continued, "We plan to send you across multiple dimensions in order to save all of humanity in that dimension!" Gaia made herself known with an 'ahem' and looked at Alaya. "Well... The Earth too."

The man paused for a second, before letting the weapons fall. He had an interested, if slightly questioning look on his face. "And why exactly," the man paused, "would you to need to work together to do this?"

Gaia was the one who responded to his question, "Well, Counter Guardian, it is beyond Alaya's power to send more than simply a shell made of prana anywhere. This mission would require so much time and strength, she needed me to shape a mortal body for you to use when you arrive. That. And the fact that If I could, I would simply send a monster to destroy everything plaguing the Earth, but alas. They would not be strong enough."

Alaya giggled before turning to the man, "Also, neither of us have the power to bridge dimensions and time, only time. So guess who we made a request of to help us? The person who can cross dimensions."

"By the Root no!" the man was backing away, looking absolutely terrified. "Not dimensions," he whimpered, realizing exactly what that entailed, "that will involve HIM!" Seemingly at this proclamation, a rainbow colored portal opened behind the man, and out stepped his worst nightmare.

"Well it's good to see you Emiya!" The newcomer said. He was tall, pale, and a vampire. This man was known as the Zelretch, the Old Man of the Jewels, and scared Emiya more than Alaya ever would. He wouldn't even contradict him on his name, simply because of how strong the vampire was compared to him. Sure, they could fight for a couple of minutes on an even level until Zelretch got bored. Then, Zelretch would send Emiya to an alternate dimension to troll him, quite possibly involving a literal world of nudist men who paraded anyone wearing red as a god. And... well... That scared him more than any torturous fate.

Zelretch had been able to fight on the level of the literal king of vampires. While he was still a mortal. He had stopped a copy of the moon barreling towards the Earth and destroy it, all while he was still a mortal. That had been hundreds of years ago. He had been turned into a vampire and weakened, but he had hundreds of years drawing magical energy from parallel worlds. Needless to say, very scary.

"Welcome Zelretch." Alaya gave a nod of acknowledgement, before continuing to explain the upcoming trip to Emiya, "So to keep things short, this alternate Earth may or may not be in danger of being completely destroyed, along with humanity. I need Gaia to help as she will make a mortal body for you to use, as this will be a much longer mission than usual. And...

"Say it." Gaia was smug and smirking, while silently giggling to herself.

"Fine..." Alaya grumbled, "Due to the fact that this will send your soul to a dimension where humans are not strong enough to fully manifest me... Our contract will be null and void. You will be free."

Any normal man in this situation would have jumped to this offer like a drowning man would grab onto a life-jacket. But Emiya knew something was off. "No Alaya... What is the catch?" he pondered, before gasping softly, "No way. If humans still have yet to have a chance to develop you, this means one of two things. Either this world is still in the Age of the Gods, or a Type has invaded. Are you sending me on a suicide mission?"

"Emiya, Emiya. Why would I ever agree to do that?" Zelretch had cut in. "You see Emiya, while I may take delight in trolling people, I would not agree to send you to a world that you could only die in. That isn't any fun. Think harder Emiya, and it isn't a Type by the way. Due to the Age of the Gods being in effect, Gaia does not have a strong presence either. You will have a many times stronger ability to practice magecraft.

"Also, I will give you intel on what exactly it is you will be facing. Ever read the Bible Emiya?" Alaya asked.

"No. My father was an atheist and I never read up. But you already know that, or at least, the old man does." Emiya seemed unhappy about the mission,but when the Old Man of the Jewels wanted something, you made it happen.

"Too bad. You will most likely have to deal with the Abrahamic pantheon, along with quite possibly a few others. Good luck Emiya" Alaya said these last few lines to her greatest Counter Guardian, as Zelretch threw him into a portal.

"Emiya likes this deal more than he would ever let on. It might even be enough to change him from this jaded bastard of a hero that you made him into Alaya. The only reason that I would aggree to this is because it might fix that poor boy's broken soul. I really can't stand you otherwise." Zelretch was talking seriously, had lost his jovial tone, and had a scowl on his face.

"I did not make him into a jaded bastard! We made a deal," Alaya attempted to defend herself from the verbal barrage.

Gaia, always looking to make Alaya look bad, smirked before stating, "Really? Then what is that?"

Turning to look at what Gaia was pointing at, Zelretch and Alaya were faced with a truly astonishing sight. The smog was starting to clear up, not a lot, but simply by the opportunity to be free, you could see a little bit easier. By no means was the world beautiful or made clean, but it was a start. A single ray of sunshine entered the world. However, the world began to crumble and break, perhaps as some sign of Emiya's new freedom. Gaia simply walked away, and dissipated in a whirlwind of leaves. Alaya simply vanished. Zelretch grinned before walking into a portal to the Kaleidoscope. He stopped, and seemed to talk to himself.

"Hmph. I've met all that boy's other selves. The one that managed to learn from this mockery of a hero, the one that could only ever make Caliburn, and even the one who had forsaken becoming a hero of justice. But who knows? Maybe he will find love, or even make it to Avalon after he dies. I wonder... I will watch his journeys. It might even be hilarious, knowing his luck."

"Well," Zelretch stated, a twinkle in his eyes, "How shall you make use of this new freedom, Shirou Emiya?"

* * *

 **THAT'S A WRAP! CUT! woohoo! Chapter 1 is done! I do suppose I have notes to share some of which may contain spoilers, depending on how you connect the dots. Also, check out Drow79's Holding All The Cards. Great cross. To note, they are not in fact set in the same universe, however I may make Scathach vs. Archer into an Omake? Just shouting out an amazing author and story.**

 **Leave now to avoid spoilers Spoilers Ahead (hints)**

 **I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V**

 **-Gaia and Alaya's powers have time to grow**

 **-Time periods**

 **-Relations between the factions**

 **-Important Wars threatening to destroy the Earth and Humanity**

 **\- Good and Evil are opposite powers. As are Holy and Devil. As are Godly and Demon (Devil is a "subclass" like thing). As are Light and Dark As are hero and ? no spoilers :3**

 **-Emiya has a chance to be a true hero, and maybe change**

 **Do some math kids, and don't blame me if you figure it out. I warned you.**

 **Ranger Strider, signing out**


	2. The Great War (1)

**I'M BACK :3. You all thought I had quit... Don't deny it. But I'm back. Hopefully for good.**

 **XxOmnipotent Primordial GodxX- I have no idea what you are talking about I am so _DETERMINED_ that I am ready to face the Internet! My heart** **_REFUSES_** **to fail.** ***runs away and hides***

 **Q'Fox- rant accepted, but having them speak is the best way to slowly initiate newcomers to the fate , however I disagree with you. Alaya is not against Gaia per say, but Gaia is most definitely against Alaya. Let me explain my logic. Alaya's folk (humans) need Gaia to survive, but hurt her in doing so (Ex. Pollution, over-hunting, etc.) Gaia's folk (everything on the Earth) does include humans, but they are a minority compared to the billions of microscopic creatures and everything else. In Gaia's (figurative) eyes, sacrificing humans is the best way for the environment and majority of other species and plant life to survive.**

 **98kazer- Yes sir Megaman sir! I wouldn't dream of it**

 **Roxas902- Why thank you. The length is duly noted, but it just seemed the best cut off for an intro chapter to me.**

 **To note... This story is AU to holding all the cards, I only wanted to shout out a badass story... This is my own little thing, and I don't really want to make them intersect... still... Think of the Omakes :3**

 **Jeremiel- the mercy of God... also prophecy**

 **Etc... What? Figure the rest out yourself. I'm far too lazy to give meaning behind every name of the angels, fallen, and devils.**

'thoughts'

"Speech"

 **"RAGEHATEPAINFEARDEATHBURNPILLAGEDEATHEVIL"=** Something so inhuman/monstrous it cannot be understood. Some Demon/monsters/dragons

Dragons- " **ROARRR"** You get me?

* * *

The pain was overwhelming. His spirit was being moved across dimensions, and was then crammed into a body. Archer appeared with an audible pop as he arrived in this new dimension, naked as the day he was born. He bit back a curse after his armor and holy shroud appeared in a flash of rainbow energy. He quickly noted that he was in the middle of a forest.

"Damn it Zelretch... Did you really have to make me here in this new dimension naked?"

Emiya received no response, and quickly clothed himself before a voice suddenly spoke to him.

"Finally... It took you long enough to get your clothes on... I mean seriously. Did you really think a new body would be wearing your clothes and armor before you put them on?" The voice mocked him.

Emiya quickly spun around, Tracing his favorite blades, Kanshou and Bakuya, and shouted, "Come out!"

"I'm right here" Emiya looked left, "No down here!" He looked down and saw a tiny squirrel. "I mean, you could at least show some respect to the one who made you a body. I am after-all the almighty Gaia!" The squirrel was speaking in such an annoying and high pitched voice, that Emiya had to resist a face palm.

"You have to be kidding me. A squirrel? Really?"

The squirrel bristled "My powers here only allow me to take the form of this animal. Making your body took up much of my energy. I am just giving you this final message from Alaya and myself. You must save humanity and prevent the Earth's destruction. You may also wish to know that the God of the Bible exists, as do his angels, along with fallen angels and demons. They are at war. That is all."

Emiya nodded, and began to walk away from the form that Gaia took. He didn't have any particular direction in mind, but he just started walking until he smelled smoke.

Now, if this was the hero Shirou Emiya with a childish dream of being a hero, he would have charged towards the smell of smoke as that would usually signal fire and battle. However, as Archer had accepted that saving everyone was impossible, he only sped up and attempted to gauge the situation. He would decide what to do when he saw the battle.

It was a battlefield. Ash was in the air, as what looked to be men and women with golden wings, (Archer assumed them to be angels) fight against what looked to be men and women with leathery bat-like wings, (Must be devils). The angels had several men and women fighting alongside them, and all of them were wearing crosses and had symbols as such. On the devil side, there were several casters launching various attacks based off of the elements. It looked as if both sides had about 100 people (about 40 or so angels and devils respectively), but it looked as if the devil side had various women and children huddled together near the middle of the army in addition. Emiya could have rushed in to save them. He didn't. He instead circled around to the backside of the devils and _then_ created his bow with a flash of light. He was about thirty meters back, and had shot a caster before the enemy was alerted to his presence.

"We've been flanked! Fall ba..*URK*" The caster who had alerted the devils' army to him was shot through the throat. Emiya continued to fire on the devils, his massive black bow twanging with every sword turned arrow released, as it was the best thing to do in the situation. Had he charged the prisoners would have impeded him, so firing swords at devils was the next best thing. As the devils turned due to being flanked, the angels rallied.

"Charge! An ally has granted us an opening. Charge forward men, and slay these abominations!" An angel shouted for his men to charge. And what a charge it was. Inspired as the enemy crumbled, they began charging with newfound courage. They cut a path towards the chained women from the front, while Emiya created his swords, Kanshou and Bakuya, and hounded at the devils from behind. He reinforced his body to the limit, and charged into melee.

His swords could only be described as beautiful. Bakuya, as white as ivory, had faint cloud impressions on it, along with a stripe of black and the yin-yang symbol near the leather covered hilt. Kanshou was its polar opposite, black as ebony, and covered with a red hexagonal pattern. It had a white stripe, and the same yin-yang symbol. Both were falchions, heavy one-handed swords with no crossguard.

He ducked under a caster's fireball and skewered the offending caster. A devil attempted to run him through with a sword composed entirely of fire, and Emiya parried the blow and slowly began to back off. A few devils charged Emiya, backed up with some casters but he smirked as they followed him. He was forced to block an blow from an absurd swordsman who was nearly naked and grunted as he was almost forced to his knees, but he continued smirking.

The devils had forgotten one thing. They paid dearly as spears of light impaled them, and were forced to turn, only to be attacked again by Emiya. This continued, as no one was able to bring down the crimson clad swordsman.

Emiya had decimated the magicians from behind, the angels from the front, and the devils took to the sky to begin fleeing, seeing that they were outmatched. They were quickly killed with spears of light to the back, and any devils that had gotten too far away for the spears to hit were quickly shot down by Emiya's reprojected bow.

Emiya panted in exhaustion. While he could cut through the casters like butter, the devils had almost been able to kill him. He was unprepared for them having strength that seemed to naturally match his own while reinforced. He almost had trouble blocking when a few devils had tried to stab him. The angel who had given the command to charge flew down towards Emiya, as his bow dissolved into light.

"Hail friend! I am glad that you offered us assistance in our time of need. Without you, I fear we would have suffered far more casualties than we did. For that I thank you. My name is Jeremiel, and you sir?" The angel seemed happy that his men were saved, while Emiya only emirkedd before responding.

"Just call me Archer. But let's be clear, I didn't charge in to save you or your men. I charged to save the women those devils were holding captive." Emiya chuckled before speaking again, "You were just lucky that I happened to help your men in the process."

Jeremiel frowned before realizing what Emiya had just said "You mean," Jeremiel looked furious and spat out "You would save these _witches_ over my men?"

A nearby woman who was wailing cried out "We aren't witches! They took us from our homes!"

A portly soldier that had helped to fight against the devils shouted, "So? If you were truly good people of God you would not have helped the devils by being used by some of the magicians as shield! You should rather have died! If not for good sir Archer we would have lost this skirmish!"

Emiya's face was perfectly blank, and he slowly moved so that the women were behind him and the remainder of Jeremiel's army, numbering around sixty, was in front of him. "If you intend to kill these women," Emiya was speaking perfectly civilly and even had a serene smile on his face, "it seems that I will have to kill you all." Emiya projected Kanshou and Bakuya again, and prepared to fight.

"CHAAAR-"  
"HOLD THE LINE." The furious portly man was interrupted by Jeremiel, who scowled before slowly walking up to Emiya. He seemed to look deep into his soul, and took a minute before speaking again.

"You who hold the shroud of one of my father's saints, yet use the magic of the heathens... would you truly fight us to help these witches?"

"I will fight you for the innocent people behind me," Emiya drawled, "but not for witches that fight against you. I don't see any though so I couldn't possibly know what witches you happen to be speaking about."

Jeremiel's face was perfectly blank before he slowly began laughing. "Well said! You who hold the shroud of a saint yet would fight an army of the lord for the sake of those you see as innocents. I do believe that you would truly fight us for that... But be warned. I see great struggle in your future. You will either bring about great change, or die trying."

"Follow me men! We shall show mercy on these women as they have done no wrong, only failing to be martyrs themselves for the cause. This is our job as soldiers of the Lord, not these innocent women." The angels began to fly to the West, and the company of soldiers followed.

"So," Emiya turned to the women, "you know how to get back to your homes from here?"

Turns out that yes, they knew how to get back to their town. They also wanted to bring Emiya along as he had saved them from a small army of devils. The only reason that Emiya agreed was that he needed more if he wanted to survive; maps, supplies, and more knowledge of the three way war that split the fallen, devils, and angels. He did in fact also need to eat and sleep now that he had a real body, so being able to rest in a town for a small while might be helpful.

* * *

"Take a round on the house lad!" the old inkeeper named Bob had maken it his personal mission in life to aid Emiya as long as he was in town. The inkeeper's daughter had been taken hostage along with the other prisoners, so he felt indebted to him, especially considering the circumstances of Emiya entering the town.

The people had prepared to attempt to kill a demon (who has that hair or skin?), but were stopped by the women Emiya had saved. 'Our savior...' 'Our Archer killed those devils... 'He saved us...' The people were quick to thank Emiya, bringing him into the town and preparing a hero's welcome at the tavern, the captain of the guard offering to pay for everything he needed. Emiya had taken him up on his offer, but he declined staying more than a day or so.

"I nearly forgot! You probably haven't slept a wink in a day with savin them folks! Head on upstairs, second room from the end." Emiya smiled faintly at the thought of a nice bed after a day of fighting and traveling, so he quickly walked upstairs and stopped. He had the nose of a bloodhound, and could smell magic. What he smelled could only be...

"Ah Bob! May I ask a quick question first?"

"Go ahead meboy!"

"Who is in the last room?"

The inkeep seemed to freeze, before becoming lost in thought. He nodded to himself and pulled Emiya aside. "Mr. Archer," he was whispering, and glancing around furtively,"I know that the woman in that room is probably a witch, but please don't hurt her. She helped heal the men of the village who had been injured when the devils had attacked and stole the women of town. Although her hair is a wee bit strange."

"No it's okay. I had simply sensed them from here, and wondered about it. I will have no problem with them." Emiya found it slightly disconserting, being seen as a holy man with no room for witches, but the women he saved were confident of that. Some called him 'Saint Archer', while the others were convinced that he was an angel in disguise.

He climbed the ladder to the second floor and walked down a hallway. He contemplated going to the room at the end of the hallway, but simply entered his room.

It was furbished with a simple bed, and a small dresser, likely for storing any valuables that a guest may have. After Emiya had entered the room, he moved the dresser in front of the door, and reinforced it using his magic. He proceeded to do the same to the wall between his room and the room of the witch, before sighing as he got into the bed.

Emiya was contemplating this new world as he drifted off to sleep. It seemed that the devils were likely the faction most antagonistic to humans, but the angels posed a problem as well. Any dissentors to the religion were likely killed as heretics. Emiya had no true knowledge of the fallen angels, but he knew that they had (supposedly) given various things to man, such as Azazel and metalworking. His magecraft had improved drastically as well. While he had dispersed his swords and bow after the fight, Gaia wasn't able to destroy them. It seemed as if while his body was still human, he had an easier time projecting his swords, as well as keeping them corporeal.

Emiya dreamed of swords and battle and one line resonated through his head:

 **His body is made out of Swords**

* * *

Emiya awoke early in the morning, as he usually did. Surprisingly, the unkwon had not attacked him during the night, or did anything to the people of the tavern if the sounds he could hear from below were any sign. He moved the dresser out of the way, and walked out the door downstairs.

The bar was filled with shouts of joy and music, as well as people enjoying a simple breakfast. Emiya was greeted warmly, as a hero. Listening in to the conversations, Archer heard of some king in the north leading the fight against the devils.

"Ahoy meboy! How was your sleep, was it good? Did ye enjoy yerself? Do ye want some food?"

"Ah," Emiya was a little overwhelmed by the treatment, as in his time, he was treated as a villain. "I'll have some." After a small meal, Emiya contemplated what he was about to do next. He had received a map, and knew that he was in southern England. He needed to end this war as soon as possible, and he had three options to do it. The first would be to kill off two factions and broker a deal with the last faction. He could also kill enough of everybody that theywould call for peace, or attempt the impossible: broker peace himself.

'Best stop musing on what could be for now. Gotta head north... three days of walking won't get done if I stay here.

As he left the inn and the cheering villagers behind him, he slowly walked out of the town. It was only an hour before he realized he was being followed by the supposed witch, although she was clearly not a witch.

'She's quiet, and even flying...and surprisingly stealthy for having blue hair.' Emiya was sneaking glances behind him, although he gave no sign to seeing the creature in the air. It smelled similar to an angel, but had a distinction. The angels had smelled like birds, doves specifically, and were clearly holy. The creature flying behind and above him smelled similar, but lacked the same holy sense. Emiya assumed it to be a fallen.

He stopped, and he smelled the fallen stop at the same time. He projected his massive bow, and made a sword to go along with it. He casually turned around before calling out: "You know," he smirked, "If you had just asked, I might have let you follow me. You mind telling me why you followed?"

The fallen paused, before slowly floating downwards. "I was interested in a man called a saint not hunting a supposed witch, although if you wish to fight," A yellow spear appeared in her hand, "I will be happy to oblige."

"I'm no saint. Never claimed to be one, and not interested in fighting you." Archer was annoyed by this distinction. He was no saint, just a sword.

"You aren't fooling anyone... That is clearly a holy shroud." The woman twirled the spear around in her hands, and prepared for a conflict.

"It was a gift. I'm definitely no saint though, I don't believe in the big man. Just a guy interested in stopping the fighting between the factions.

"Ah." the spear dissapeared. "I suppose our leader is trying to accomplish the same thing. I am sorry for wasting your time, however I am going the same direction as you for another matter as well. The city you are approaching; it will soon be attacked by the angels." She began walking forwards. "I must continue towards it, and it would help if you let me accompany you. No matter how fast I fly, I will still only get there in three day. It would be best to have someone to watch my back in case of ambush on the road."

Archer's bow shattered into light, and he smirked. A traveling companion for the time being wouldn't be terrible, as long as he didn't get stabbed in the back. "So... If we are going to be walking along this road for a few days, can I know the name of the woman I am travelling with?"

"You may call me Kalawarner," she smirked, "can I have the name of the saint of the bow of whom I am traveling with?"

"Shirou," Emiya declared, "Shirou Emiya, no saint. But aside from introductions, what can you tell me about the current state of the war?"

The rest of the day was filled with Kalawarner giving information about the current status of the war, and Emiyua asking pointed questions. It turned out that God had declared the war due to the Fallen and the devils. Apparently, God didn't take nicely to the devils and the Fallen influencing his favored creations. Kalawarner made sure to mention that the Fallen had given man were good in theory, but caused problems in practice. The devils took on the role of taking souls as payment, something that angered God more than the Fallen.

Surprisingly, she hadn't once attempted to kill him that night when it came for her to take watch. Emiya had no sleep, as he was making sure that he didn't get stabbed in the back. As he reached the city, he split up from Kalawarner.

"Thank you for your assistance Shirou, but it appears this is where we will part ways. I would advise you to be out of here by tommorrow, as they will likely attack in the afternoon." Kalawarner walked off, and Emiya was left alone.

The city was morose, but went on about its daily business. At a tavern, he asked the barkeep why everybody was so morose.

"Kid, we are all going to be dead by this time tommorrow. The pope has excommunicated this whole town, and king Arthur and an army of angels are coming to kill us all. Even if we left, we would be hunted. I would advise leaving us while you still can stranger." Emiya now had a job to do after all. Defend innocents against an attacking army? He smirked ruefully, as he remembered the good old days of his original ideal. He left the city to a nearby hill, and slept in a tree under the stars.

The swords in his head seemed more at peace tonight as another line resonated through his head:

 **His blood is of iron, and his spirit of glass**

* * *

The day had come, and it was time to fight. The townspeople were content to simply wait it out in the time, waiting for death with their families. Emiya stood alone in front of the citie's walls. He was the lone defender, even when all others had given up hope. He had no intention of dying, and would hold the line here. He was also here to make a fake of Excalibur after all.

The army approached, and it was a true army. As Emiya was a master bowman, and because of this, (along with the reinforcement of his eyes) he could tell that the army he faced was clearly massive. It numbered 5,000 on the ground, and had nearly 100 angels clear in the air.

A lone horseman with a white flag approached him, intent on asking if he was the cities only defense.

"Yes," drawled Emiya, "I am the lone defender here, and no I will not surrender. Tell the army that they should back off or be killed."

The messanger laughed, before riding back to the army. The army let out a warcry, and began to charge forwards. Emiya's bow blinked into existance, and he spoke out a phrase that made the very air thicken with magic as a sword began to form.

"Trace, on." Emiya declared, and magic occured.

 **"My body is made of swords,"** Emiya made this declaration to the world, and fear shook the heart of the army, but then he continued.

 **"Steel is my body, and glass is my spirit,"** The sword finished forming, but people would be hesitant to call it a sword. It was more of an oversized drill, in the shape of an arrow.

"My core is twisted in madness! Caladbolg II!" An arrow fired, and 300 of the army were decimated. The explosion was massive, and could clearly be seen for miles. The angels prepared to begin raining down spears upon him, but he charged.

Emiya charged as the army continued towards him, projecting a spear into his hands. This spear, a weapon meant to slay armies, was cursed and blood red, encircled by vines. Emiya stopped, and then shouted out, "Soaring Spear that strikes with Death! Gae, Bolg!" The spear, meant to be used this way, split in the air, and rained down on the army. Emiya kept on moving forward, a sword in his hands forming. Balmung. A beatiful golden holy/demonic greatsword formed, with a blue gem embedded in the hilt. Emiya cut through the army nonstop, his body reinforced to his limit. He had to jump away when a holy sword cleaved through where he had been just a second ago.

"Well well. Welcome to the battlefield, oh king of knights."

King Arthur had arrived, and with him Excalibur.

* * *

 **AN: Yes, Great War Ark. Yes, we will be pushing through it ASAP so we can get to the actual timeline, savvy? Next chapter finishes vs. Arthur, and then will move on to the big finale. Who knows what will go on then?**

 **Shirou Emiya**

 **Aliases: Archer, Wrought Iron Hero**

 **Alignment: Neutral Good**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: D(C-) Sword style not based around strength, but predictions**

 **Agility: D+ (C) Sword Style aids in Agility**

 **Endurance: D (C+(++)) New body ranks at C+ with full reinforcement, additional bonuses applicable if a special ability is used.**

 **Mana: B+ (+) Ranked at B+ due to new body from Gaia, additional bonus applicable if projecting due to ease of magecraft in new world  
**

 **Luck: E- Shittiest luck around, will likely bite him later**

 **Notable Skills:  
Clairvoyance-C: Capable of tracking objects within 4 kilometers. Available when eyes are reinforced.**

 **Eye of the Mind (True)-B: Able to calmly analyze the situation in the midst of battle. So long as there is a 1% chance of vitory, odds of victory dramatically increase. Not a supernatural skill, but one gained through hard work and dedication.**

 **Emiya's stats are generally down, due to once again being in a human body. However, due to Gaia attempting to reach a pinnacle of the human form, his stats are pretty decent with full reinforcement (And look at the possible hidden ultra mysterious C+++...) Mana is up due to Age of the Gods, and less resistance from making projections.**

 **(Arguably, as soon as he got UBW up, it would be easy to maintain due to Gaia being practically nonexistant. The fact he is throwing around NP's is due to me making it so I can write a scenario that isn't UBW, win at life.)**

 **And possibly expect an update to the RWBY cross. Maybe**


End file.
